


The Obvious Solution

by Kanookie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Conflict Resolution, Edging, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Post-Game, Prompt Fill, Rebuilding Insomnia, Smut, Voyeurism, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanookie/pseuds/Kanookie
Summary: Prompt:Hey! Giving this a shot as a request: after endgame, Ignis and Gladio are helping to rebuild Insomnia's government. They're both stressed out and tired. They bicker a lot. What does Prompto do? Platonic or NSFW or whatever!





	The Obvious Solution

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that I forgot to post this here hahaha
> 
>  
> 
> Original post on my Tumblr.

It turns out that rebuilding a country is a lot more difficult without a clear leader. After ten years, the sun comes back at the cost of the last eligible monarch’s life, and the remaining people of Lucis – which, depressingly, makes up the majority of people in the  _world_  – are both relieved and confused as to what to do now. After so long living in fear and darkness, what do you do after the last True King sacrifices himself to bring back the light?

There’s no clear path, but the only wrong decision is to not make one at all, so Prompto rolls up his sleeves and sets about helping where he can.

The beauty of not really having a significant role in the Crownsguard before the fall is now no one expects him to suddenly step up and lead. And he’s fine with that. He’s content to assist in the rebuilding of roads and homes, the relocation of refugees, and providing pictures for the documentation of their progress. He stays outside as long as he can during the daytime, basking in the sunshine just like everyone else, still half-expecting but desperately hoping not to wake up one day to an eternally dark sky and daemons roaming about dangerously close to his rest spot.

Ignis and Gladio aren’t as lucky as he is, though.

Without Noctis, the closest thing the country have to royalty are the two of them, being the king’s personal advisor and shield, respectively. Which means practically everything is on their shoulders now. All the planning, decision-making, and everything else that comes with being in put in charge of a large group of people. And they are  _not_  fans of this development.

Technically speaking,  _no one_  is in any true position of leadership, or even has any semblance of it right now. Which is what Ignis keeps trying to express as he pushes to reestablish some form of government. He’s suggesting a democratic type government, with no one person in absolute power, and is being fought every step of the way for some reason or another. Prompto stopped paying attention when the words Ignis was using to explain required a dictionary to interpret.

Ignis lobbies for a more stable and reliable system of leadership using as much of his limitless patience and diplomacy as possible, and six months later it’s making very little headway. The frustration shows itself when he comes back home, frown etched firmly onto his face and lines between his eyebrows from the deep furrow that’s made its home there.

Then there’s Gladio, who has taken the responsibility for overseeing construction on the city, venturing into the subways and sewers to clear them of daemons long enough to install lights bright enough to ward them off so the areas can be rebuilt. He sometimes asked Prompto to accompany him when the targets were either too small or too numerous to handle alone, and when he isn’t showing off how strong and handsome and manly he is, he’s scowling about the state of the government as well. Because if it’s not Ignis who’s being offering the spot of King, it’s Gladio. They’re equally popular among the people for their reliability and willingness to step up and restore order, as well as their complete and utter  _refusal_  of the throne.

And Prompto understands. If anyone was insane enough to suggest he be King, he’d refuse as well. They had a King. He was good and noble and gave everything for them and the world, and to assume anyone could take his place would be like a slap in the face. As far as these men are concerned, that throne could remain empty as a memorial to his sacrifice.

But for all their conviction to the matter, days and weeks and months of saying the same thing to people who were adamant about not being convinced wears on the nerves. Ignis and Gladio start coming home with increasingly pinched looks on there faces, snapping at one another and even Prompto from time to time if he’s unlucky enough to be caught up in it. Their friendly banter changes to what can be called petty bickering at best, and after a few days of watching this back and forth play out, Prompto is quite frankly sick of it.

* * *

When Gladio walks in the door, for a moment he thinks he has the wrong house. There’s literally nothing different about the entry way or anything, but there’s a scent in the air that reminds him of those candles Iris used to like around their house before the fall. But whereas Iris liked them almost cloyingly sweet and fruity scented, this is much more subtle; fresh, airy, and pleasant.

Following the smell leads him to the living room, where there are several identical candles lit and scattered on various surfaces throughout, giving off a relaxing sort of ambience in the dimly lit room. He sees Ignis and Prompto and is immediately taken aback.

Ignis is sitting in the armchair in the corner of the room, his pants are around his ankles and Prompto is on his knees between them, his head bobbing up and down on the advisor’s flushed erection. From the way he’s shaking and moaning, hands gripping the arms of the chair as his hips roll to meet Prompto’s mouth, they’ve obviously been at it for a while. Prompto has his pants open just enough to be able to pull out his cock, but seems more focused getting Ignis off than on providing any further relief for himself.

The sight is surprising, as none of them had had sex with each other for several weeks now, all of them usually too exhausted from a full day of hard work to get very far past a bit of heavy petting. Walking in on his lovers in such a situation has him suddenly aware of  _just_  how long it’s been, his pants growing uncomfortably tight the longer he watches.

Ignis’ hips suddenly rise up off the chair, gasping out, “Prompto–“

The blond pulls off of him so fast it makes a loud ‘pop!’ sound, and watches as he makes a high-pitched noise that Ignis will  _never_  admit to. He eventually relaxes, his hips coming back down to rest on the cushion, and Prompto’s hands massage his thighs apologetically. “Hang in there, I’m sure Gladio’ll be home soon.”

Well then. “Speak of the daemon?”

Other than the slight tilt of his head in acknowledgment, Ignis doesn’t move from his position, having most likely heard him come in already, but Prompto jumps in surprise with a “Gah!”, whirling around to face him. His face is flushed from arousal, making his freckles stand out attractively, and Gladio smirks at the startled expression he wears. “I will never get used to how little noise you two make when you walk!”

“Well just this once, I won’t blame you. Seems like you were a kinda distracted,” Walking further into the room, Gladio sits down in the center of the couch across from Ignis’ chair and spreads his legs wide, stretching his arms along the back of it. It has the intended effect, Prompto’s eyes darkening at the blatant invitation in Gladio’s posture. “You were waiting for me?”

Prompto hums, breaking his gaze from Gladio’s abs and turning back to face Ignis. “Yeah, but gimme a sec. Iggy’s been waiting a while and I think he deserves a reward.”

With that, his mouth descends on Ignis cock again, drawing a surprised moan from his lips. Gladio settles in, not feeling left out in the slightest. Watching Ignis come undone has always been one of his favorite activities, and he’s sure he isn’t the only one. Seeing that normally unruffled demeanor he kept up crumble when presented with a talented tongue or fingers never gets old, and from the eager sounds Prompto is making as his mouth works over their blind lover, he’s more than ready to see it himself. Ignis doesn’t keep them waiting long.

Prompto’s head bobs up and down with loud slurping sounds mixing into Ignis’ and his own moans for a few minutes before Ignis cries out, “ _Uhn_! Prompto–!” as his hips buck up urgently. Prompto moans in response, slowing his movements until Ignis stills, and then pulls back. The advisor is still hard, and Gladio takes notice of the band of silver around the base of his cock. Seems they planned on being here for a while, then.

Prompto plants kisses on his way up Ignis’ body, reaching his lips and kissing him deeply, and Gladio groans as Ignis accepts the mouthful, palming himself through his leather pants. When they part, there’s a string of something stretching between their lips that Gladio is sure isn’t entirely saliva.

He’s always had a penchant for voyeurism, and watching his lovers pleasure each other never fails to get his ready and raring to go in no time flat – now being no exception, his arousal already straining against the front of his pants and begging for attention as Prompto finally turns to him. There’s a restrained, hungry look in his eyes as he steps over to Gladio, smiling in a way that gives the shield cause to feel at least slightly wary of what’s in store.

“So,” Prompto starts, starting to strip the rest of his clothes off. “Iggy and I were talking before you came in–,”

Distracted as he is by the pale, freckled skin being gradually revealed to him, Gladio manages a snort. “Is that what they call it?”

The blond finishes taking off his shirt before giving Gladio a look, ignoring Ignis’ breathy sounding chuckle behind him as he continues, “And he agrees with me that you two have been a bit testy these last few weeks.”

Gladio is about to interject again, the mention of their frequent head-butting stirring the need to make his opinion of the situation known, when he’s suddenly got a lap full of a very naked Prompto.

He looks very pleased with himself as he straddles his boyfriend’s thighs, settling his arms around Gladio’s shoulders casually. “So, being the complete genius that I am, I managed to come up with a great plan that would solve everything.”

Gladio very much doubts that he actually needs to ask what the plan is, considering it involves Prompto, Ignis, and being naked and aroused, it’s more than likely something he’s going to enjoy. But as he wraps his arms around his lover to fondle his ass, he decides to ask anyway. “And what would this great plan be?”

Prompto’s grin widens. “I can show you better than I can tell you.”

* * *

Later, after they’re all exhausted and sated and cuddling in their king-sized bed, Ignis clarifies for Gladio what the intention was. Not that, in Gladio’s opinion, they’d actually needed a reason to have Prompto spread open and sobbing in rapture as he took them both at once, but two-birds-one-stone and all that.

“It seems we’ve been bringing our work home in more ways than one,” the advisor says, idly tracing his fingertips along the line of Prompto’s spine as he dozes between them. “Prompto considered us…. overly stressed.”

Which is a polite way of saying ‘bitchy’. “So he thought sex would help?”

Ignis nods. “I think we both can attest to how stubbornly unreasonable most people can be when they’re already ill-tempered. Prompto reasoned that relieving our tension before we spoke would go a long way towards having a healthy discussion as to our course of action. I… tend to agree with him.”

Gladio blinks at that. “You thought having sex while we were upset with each other would solve the problem?”

“I thought we were already heading nowhere fast. And that it’s not a bad idea to make sure one is relaxed and comfortable before presenting a relatively unpleasant subject,” Ignis’ face softens into a smile, and Gladio thinks, not for the first time, that he’s only known one man that could rival the advisor in beauty. “I also thought that I’d missed you terribly.”

The shield’s heart melts a little at that, and he gives in to the urge to lean over and kiss his boyfriend, swallowing the pleased sound it gets him in response.

For the next few hours, they manage to calmly discuss the political situation, and it turns out that when they’re not bickering about it, they’re on much the same page. They work together to come up with a new game plan, and for the first time in months, it feels like they’re actually making progress.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not the BEST solution, but certainly the most fun one, right Prom? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Anyway, on to the next one...
> 
>  
> 
> I love talking about soft pretty video game characters.


End file.
